


Silenced By The Night

by mrs_brightside



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/pseuds/mrs_brightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced By The Night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to make a complain: WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DEMATA SHIPPERS IN THIS SITE?  
> Seriously, I need more fics about them, for god's sake.
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank @misterywhitegirl again for revising every single thing I send to her. You're an amazing person and i love you, bb <3
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like it. Let me know by commenting it! Kbye :*

                The sun was shining in the sky and Juan thanked the gods for that. After spending a long time in England, sometimes he forgot what it feels like to have to sunlight touching his skin.  
                Playing for one of the biggest teams in the world had made traveling a little more complicated, with all the photographers and fans, and that was one of the reasons why David convinced him to make a road trip once they arrived in Madrid.  
                The other reason is that they wanted to spend more time with each other. Yes, they practice and played together practically everyday, but on these moments they were players, not lovers and thus this time was never enough to any of them. They always wanted more.  
                “Hey, what is crossing your mind now?” David suddenly asked diverting Juan’s thoughts for a moment.  
                “Just how I missed the sunlight, you know?” Juan replied with his eyes closed and enjoying the moment. “I like Manchester but we both know it’s not the most cheerful place in the world, isn’t it?”  
                “Yeah, I know. I miss the sunlight too.” Dave was driving in a pretty empty road so he let himself glance at Juan for a moment.  
                “You’re staring at me.” Juan stated with his eyes still closed.  
                “How do you know?”  
                “I just know a lot of things when it comes to you.” Juan opened his eyes and looked at his partner with a smile in his face.  
                “Oh, I wouldn’t say that, babe.”  
                “Well, what else I don’t know about you? Besides that your favorite movie is Princess Bride or you never had eaten Nutella, of course.”  
                “That’s a low blow, you know? But you’ll see what I mean later.”  
                Whilist they were talking they reached a small village and Dave began to wander through the streets.   
                “Huh, I think you should had have continue into the road, you know? The map says we should stick to a straight line until we r…”  
                “Shhhh, I’m the driver. I know what I’m doing.”  
                The car started to slow down and stop and Juan realized they had reached some kind of hotel in a quiet part of the town.  
                “Huh… what are we doing here?” Juan asked but Dave was already out of the car. He turned around in the vehicle and opened the door to his partner asking him to come out with your hands.  
                “Okay. But my parents are gonna freak out pretty soon when they realize we’re late.” Juan said with a worried frown.  
                “Don’t worry, they will understand.” David said blinking at him.  
                The place was quiet like nobody else wasn’t there. _‘Well, it’s a hotel in the middle of nowhere’_ , Juan thought to himself.  
                A blonde lady named Edurne greeted them when they arrived at the counter and not even asked their names before handling over the keys to their room.  
                 “She already knew we were coming here, didn’t she?”  
                “Why do you think there’s no one here but us?” Dave responded with a smirk.  
                Juan imagined they were heading to their room, but as soon as they arrived at the back of the hotel he noticed they were going somewhere else.  
                It was a surprise when they found themselves in the garden and Juan noticed what David had done.  
                Part of the grass was covered with a red cloth full of different types of food, sweets and drinks. It was a simple picnic set scene but the landscape with the river, trees and birds singing in the background made Juan think that he had entered a fairytale. Which would not be so strange because he knew that such a perfect man like David could only exist in such stories.  
                “You had this planned since the start.”  
                “Well, I think we should enjoy some alone time together, don’t you?”  
                “We already do that back in Manchester”  
                “But we deserve more. You deserve more, Juan.” David said reaching for the other player’s hand. “I know it’s not enough, but I hop…” Juan shushed him by putting a finger in his mouth.  
                “It doesn’t matter if we were in the middle of a desert, being with you is already enough for me, Dave.” And then the midfielder leaned for a passionate kiss with his lover.  
                They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting in the middle of kisses and fondlings, forgetting about the difficulties of everyday life and enjoying the moment together.

  
                 
                When the night came, they decided to spend the night at the hotel and postpone the trip to the other day.  
                If in the garden David showed his sweetest moods to Juan, in the bedroom it was another story. Not that they hadn’t spent nights together already, but this time was different. They were both too sure of their feelings and how they needed to show it to each other.  
                Juan had never felt this way. Of course he had been in a relationship with another man before his transfer to Manchester United but it wasn’t the same thing. He never had felt so comfortable and secure in someone’s arms as he was in David’s. If it wasn’t love, he didn’t know what it was.  
                “What other things should I know about you?” Juan asked while resting his head in David’s naked chest.  
                “You should know I’m red but my favorite color is blue.” Dave responded while caressing Juan’s hair with his hand. The other one was massaging his back.  
                “No, silly. I’m serious. Tell me something I don’t know about you yet.”  
                Dave stopped for a moment. Juan could hear his beats had become faster and he had stopped breathing.  
                “It’s not something I think you don’t know yet, but it’s something that needs to be said.” He straightened himself up in order to face Juan. His hands now landed in his neck. “I’m in love with you, Juan. This is the most important thing you need to know about me.”  
                This time, Juan was the one who couldn’t breathe properly. David was in love with him. He wasn’t expecting to hear it that day but he was glad he did. He couldn’t help but to smile at those words.  
                “I’m in love with you too, Dave.” Now his hands were searching for the other’s ones. He was happy he was finally able to say it to him. There was no moment more perfect than that one.  
                “Good then.” David replied before kissing him again. In that moment, Juan noticed he was wrong before, in the afternoon. Princes in fairytales couldn’t compare to David. He was too much real to relate to a fantasy. And the best of all, he was there with him. He belonged to him. He loved him.  
                While they were exchanging declarations and passionate murmurs, Juan couldn’t help to imagine how his life would be if he had never met David. Probably, he would be spending his nights in his bedroom reading books or listening to music all by himself. Not that he would have complained about that a few months ago, but now that he had discovered life had so much to offer, he couldn’t turn back to the same routine again.  
                As they went silenced by the night, Juan thanked the heavens for Dave in his life.

 

                The morning came and Juan felt like the happiest man on earth. While they were checking out, the attendant asked him if they had a good night and he couldn’t help to open a big smile and respond the most sincere “yes” he had ever said in a while.  
                After putting their luggage in the trunk of the car, Juan got in next to his partner again.  
                “Did I ever said how beautiful your smile is today, Señor Mata?” David asked while starting the vehicle.  
                “Yes, but I wouldn’t mind to hear it more often.” Juan replied touching his leg with his hand.  
                “As you wish.” David said starting the vehicle and leaving the hotel behind.  
                So, they continued their trip until finally reaching  Burgos. More than once through the route, Juan got himself thinking of how much luck he had to find the most incredible person he could expect in this little crazy world. It was amazing how he had never imagined to fall in love with David until the moment he arrived in Manchester and he was already there waiting for him. For that and another reasons, he was not letting him go from his life anytime soon. And if everything continued to work out so perfectly fine between each other, not ever.


End file.
